The invention relates generally to a fixed supporting structure of a crystal ball transmission, comprising a crystal ball, a base, a soft rubber sealed-spigot, a fixed seat and a driven motor, a magnet set, disturbing vane and a fixed disc of decoration and so on installed on above rubber sealed-spigot and fixed seat; characterized in that the rubber sealed-spigot is designed to have a circular sealed-spigot body and a disk-shaped elastic buffer body for sealing the crystal ball opening, wherein, the buffer body further comprises an upper section planar disc edge, a middle section inclined disc edge and a lower section planar disc bottom; and by means of pushing upward the cup-shaped supporting body of the fixed seat and stopping at the buffer body so as to form selected point supporting; when heat expansion and cold contraction are happened due to temperature difference of liquid within the crystal ball, the middle section inclined disc edge of the buffer body will stretch elastically and automatically to absorb the change of volume, by using the upward supporting force of the cup-shaped supporting body under the buffer body to ensure the horizontal position of the fixed disc of decoration unchanged, so as to further ensure the decoration could not incline for buffer body deformation due to the change of liquid volume and to maintain flowing out-in passage of suspended substance being smooth.
A crystal ball is put on the table or cabinet of home or office as a decoration. Since the ball is filled with liquid, the magnifying effect of convex lens is formed, making the various models in the crystal ball, such as trees, houses, castles, figures and so on be glittering and translucent particularly. If shining slice is put into the crystal ball additionally, the shining slice will create a hypothetical scenery as snow failing down by falling from up-side to low-side slowly while the crystal ball is put back after being shaken up and down. By this way, the crystal ball appears very elegant dynamic scenery.
The above hypothetical snow-falling-down scenery created by shaking the crystal ball manually will tend to rest as suspended substance precipitating gradually. In order to make the hypothetical snow-falling-down scenery being continuous without interruption, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,276 has disclosed that by using the power of battery to rotate a motor, a magnet installed on the output shaft of the motor will bring another opposite magnet and rotating vane to rotate under the effect of magnetic flux, so as to achieve the goal of disturbing liquid continuously. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,445 has disclosed that by using the power of battery to rotate a motor, the rotating vane directly installed on the free end of the output shaft of the motor rotates, so as to achieve the goal of disturbing suspended substance continuously for creating the hypothetical snow-falling-down scenery.
See FIG. 1, an appearance perspective view of U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,276. The motor and the first magnet are installed in the tube-shaped shell under the top plane of the sealed-spigot; the second magnet and the rotating vane are installed above the top plane of the sealed-spigot. When the volume of liquid filled in the crystal ball creates expansion or contraction due to temperature difference (such as 20xc2x0 C.-40xc2x0 C.) of the room, the top plane of the sealed-spigot will bend downward as heat-expansion and cold-contraction of the liquid, and the decoration installed on the top plane of the sealed-spigot appears irregular inclination as the bending of the top plane. It has a serious effect on the total beauty. Also, the rotating vane in the figure lies out of the top plane of the sealed-spigot; therefore, the decoration could not be put in the central position of the crystal ball. It is no doubt that the design of the rotating vane will be limited. In addition, the rotating vane exposed outside is not propitious to the total beauty.
See FIG. 2. The skilled in art would install a fixed disc B of decoration above the rotating vane A to cover the rotating vane A exposed outside and in the meantime to overcome the defect that is the decoration could not be put into the central position. However, in order to avoid the rotating vane A from the effect of the fixed disc B of decoration and to enable the suspended substance to flow smoothly after being disturbed, a certain distance Y must be kept between the fixed disc of decoration and the rotating vane. Thus, the distance between the fixed disc B of decoration and the top plane D of the sealed-spigot is increased, and the rotating vane A could not be covered certainly. Similarly, it is a pity from the beauty point of view. In order to solve this problem, the diameter of the fixed disc B of decoration is usually increased as big as possible to match the top plane D of the sealed-spigot. The bigger fixed disc B of decoration covers the rotating vane.
Also see FIG. 3. When the volume of liquid expands due to temperature increasing, the top plane D of the sealed-spigot will bend downward. It will cause the fixed disc B of decoration to descend. Then, the out-in passage E between the top plane D of the sealed-spigot and the fixed disc B of decoration reduces, which is for suspended substance getting across after being disturbed. It seriously affects the smoothness of passage for suspended substance.
In view of that, the applicant with accumulating experience about designing and manufacturing dynamic landscape decoration for many years seeks the way to solve above problems. Through designing and developing real object, the invention, a fixed supporting structure of a crystal ball transmission, has been completed.
The main object of the invention is to provide a fixed supporting structure of a crystal ball transmission characterized in that the rubber sealed-spigot is designed to have a circular sealed-spigot body for sealing the opening of the crystal ball and a disc-shaped elastic buffer body, wherein, the buffer body further comprises an upper section planar disc edge, a middle section inclined disc edge and a lower section planar disc bottom; and by means of pushing upward a cup-shaped supporting body and stopping at the buffer body so as to form selected point supporting; when heat expansion and cold contraction are happened due to temperature difference of liquid within the crystal ball, the middle section inclined disc edge will stretch elastically and automatically to absorb the change of volume, by using the upward supporting force of the cup-shaped supporting body under the buffer body to ensure the horizontal position of the fixed disc of decoration unchanged, so as to further ensure the decoration would not incline for buffer body deformation due to the change of liquid volume.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fixed supporting structure of crystal ball transmission characterized in that the deformation of rubber sealed-spigot created by heat expansion and cold contraction due to temperature difference is absorbed completely by means of the maximum area provided by the middle section inclined disc edge of the buffer body.
The further object of the invention is to provide a fixed supporting structure of crystal ball transmission characterized in that by means of pushing upward a cup-shaped supporting body and stopping at the buffer body so as to form supporting effect. When heat expansion and cold contraction due to temperature difference causes the deformation of rubber sealed-spigot, the horizontal position of the fixed disc of decoration can be kept unchanged, so as to ensure the decoration not to incline, and after suspended substance disturbed to maintain the flowing out-in passage being smooth.